The Forgoten (Sequel to The End or New Beginings)
by megaghostgirl101
Summary: After the destruction of their base, Optimus is left on the edge of life and death. But luckily Wheeljack survived his crash and comes to the dying Primes' aid.But they won't be safe for long, not with Predaking and the Decepticons high on their tailpipes. Rated T for gore, blood, dark themes, and lots of character death. Story is much better than the summary! Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Fallen  
****  
Wheeljack's POV****  
**For the past few months, after I had my incident with Hardshell and almost lost my life to him, I decided to seclude myself from the others to pay for what I supposedly did to put Miko in harm, when she wanted to come. Im not saying it was her fault, but I did not deserve Arcee's horrid words to me before I left. But today seemed different. I was sharpening my swords when a large energy surge came up on my screen. I see it is a cybertronian building forming, but seconds after it starts it shuts down. 'Looks like they're gonna need me; mad at me or not' Iwas thinking this over and over, hoping they wouldn't turn me away if they still held a grudge for that long. I immediately stopped what I was doing and took off towards the Autobot base.

As I get closer to the Base the only thing I see is chaos raining hard on their base; 'well they can turn me away from that unless they are surrendering' I say in my thoughts watching on my screen seeing Insecticons, Seekers, and Starscream flying around hammering their basel; hard. Above me the Decepticon warship wasing heading straight for their base.

Once I got closer in proxcimity to the base out of the cornner of my screen I see Fowlers helicopter, being surrounded by three insecticons, and following behind him were two seekers. So to help him out I took them all out, and contacted the base to see how they were holding up. Though already knowing it wasn't going to be good, because they're base was in jeoperdy of being destroyed and evacuated. "You didn't think I was gonna let team Prime have all the fun, did ya?" I say forcing a smirk on my face. "Wheeljack? But how did you-" Before Ratchet could finish I told him "Picked up a strange energy surge, hope you dont't mind the company."I say smiling more. "No. It's just that after everything; well." Ratchet was at a loss for words, I could tell. "We're still on the same team Doc', always will be." I say ending the com.

After about five minutes, in my overview on my screen I see the Decepticon warship move into position right above the Autobot's base, almost like it was preparing to fire. 'I hope they have already evacuated' I say with worry in my tone. Then suddenly while im trying to take out two seekers, they fly off in seperate directions in response to Starscream right behind me and closing fast. He lets off two heat seekers, and on instinct I make a sharp right turn, but the missiles were still behind me; and closer. I then try a sharp left only to enclose the rest of the distance between me and the missiles. The hit both my thrusters, causing system wide shutdown throughout the Jackhammer.

I try to gain control, but it's already too late and I impact on the hard rocky surface. I didn't even find out if the other bot's evacuated or not, because I blacked out and went into stasis, with the last thing I heard was a loud explosion other than mine of course.

**Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger, R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
**Finding Hope**

**Wheeljacks POV**

As I tried to online my optics all I felt was pain; I slowly brought them online to see my ship in ruins, with engulfed fire dying down to a dull blue. "Oh slag, what happened?" I say as I tried to sit up, I got a face full of pain. I looked down at my chest and mid-section to see strapnel lodged deep into my mesh."Scrap. Need to find some medical tools." I slowly rose to my pedes trying to ignore the pain.

I try to salvage what was left of my ship, only to find nothing. I decide to go see what had become of the base, if it was still there or not. When I turned the cliff side, I am in shock to the point of leakings in my optics. The base is destroyed to the pit, and shattered in ruins."Oh man! What happened?" I start toward the base still limping from the crash. All that isn't destroyed is the Autobots insignia from the command center and a few structures with fire on them starting to dull away.

As I walked through the rubble to things to salvage, I see a sparking object off in a small distance from me. When I get close enough to see the object, I realize it's Optimus' hand. "Prime!" I rush towards him and start digging, ignoring more of my own pain from the intrusions in my body. I already see most of his wounds on his upper torso and helm after I get it uncovered, and it's not good. He has strapnel lodged in his right optic, and his left optic is cracked open spilling little energon. In his mid-section there is a steel rod impaled in his left side running striaght through him, going coming out of his upper back.

Once I get his upper half unburried, I concentrate on pulling him up and getting his lower half up and out. I was praying to Primus that the decepticons didn't see me, now that they "control" Jasper, because if they did they probably wouldn't hesitate to kill myself and Prime. I looked down at his slightly grey, pale-like face, and ran my hand down the right side were a cut lay. "Don't worry Prime, I gotcha." And with that, I pulled him out of the rubble to see the rest of the denta gritting wounds on him. his left leg was missing and his other leg is charred, and gashes were everywere. "Slag. Your in worse shape than I imagined." And with that it took me several minutes, but I managed to move him over to were the insignia was so I could start working on his wounds, get that steel rod out of him.

**Sorry these chapters are soooo short! Once we get past chapter 3 they should be long enough to suit your needs!=D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter** 3  
Repairing Hope**

**Wheeljack's POV**

I continued to work on the long rod that had impaled itself into Prime's mid-section, and skewered through his upper back. _Man that's gonna be a pain in the aft to remove. Ugh where's Ratchet when you need him?_ I had all kinds of questions running through my head about the team, my abilities with working on the team, and their new recruit. _Why didn't they inform me of his arrival, and why am I being left out of everything they do?_ When Prime, or **IF, **he wakes up I'm to have a chit-chat with about me and my abandoness.

As I continued to work on Optimus, he kept moving restlessly, and wincing whenever I touched him, or tried to move the rod. _Is he awake? Should I wake him up? No. He is unconsious; unless.._"Prime are y-you awake?." He didn't even respond. _I guess he is unconsious, and in a nightmare. But I could have sworn he said something._

**Normal POV**

The sun had finally set and the awaiting darkness found the sky. But they only light that could be seen was the soon to die blue and orange fire ablaze on the broken down buildings. Wheeljack had not romoved the steal rod from primes chest, but managed to stop the bleeding and remove some of the strapnel that was lodged in his body. But since Wheeljack had found him, Optimus had never once onlined his optics. Wheeljack wasn't much better, he would fall into stasis at random points and purge his tanks. He was so caught up in helping Optimus that he hadn't treated his own wounds, he didn't even think to remove the strapnel invading his own body.

**Optimus' POV(in his mind)**

Why is it so dark and painful in here? Where exactly is HERE? Why should I care everyone is mad and diappointed with me. I should just stay here in this dark place and rust and die, then everyone will be happy that I have payed my will everyone just see that im doing my best to help everyone and not screw up! I hate when my team does this to me, puts me threw this; it pains my spark to be treated this way. If I ever wake up Im just going to give the matrix of Leadership to Smokescreen and let him lead, he is the only one that hasn't given me any grief; I bet he's a better leader than I am.

**Back to Wheeljack...**

"Where the scrap is that grunting coming from!?" I get up to check on Prime and he..he's...awake! "PRIME! Are you alright?" I say as I rush over to the waking prime.

"Yes Wheeljack...Im fine...just...in a pit of pain." Optimus's voice was very quiet, just barely understood by Wheeljack earfinals

"Here, let me fix that." I gave him a sedative I found in the ruins of the base earlier. "That better?"

"A little. But it won't fix the emotional pain." He says trying to sit up, but he immediately lays back down from the pain is in still.

"Hey there take it easy. I still have to remove that steele rod impaled in your mid-section." I say as I place a hand on his shoulder to ease some of his emotional pain.

"Well you should have left me for dead; according to Ratchet and everyone else I am worthless." He started to lubricate in his broken optics, but as he did he winced.

"Don't say that! You did what you had to do. Ratchet just that out of anger." My efforts were pointless, it looked like he was ignoring me, and thinking I was trying to get him out of the pits just to let the team put him back in it.

He didn't stay awake long, after about half a cycle he fell into emergency recharge, he needed anyway, the burden in his spark needs to be lifted; and I guess I'm the bot to do it.

**Im so sorry that this chapter is late. Writers block is a bitch, and school has been getting in the way. But you can expect more chapters this month. R)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter**_ 4  
**Megatron's Plan**

**Normal POV**

It was the early morning and Megatron, and by his side Knockout and Starscream were plotting new attack strategies to finish off the Atoubots' once and for all. Adding to his evil plans Megatron contacted Shockwave to create an accomplished Autobot hunter. Now they sit and wait for an Autobot distress signal to pop up, just to take the chance to capture and kill them; slowly. But he had to be sure that they were still alive.

_"Soundwave report to the bridge immediately." _Megatron announced for his commander.

Soundwave deactivated his tentecles which were inputing more records into the Historical Archives and left to see what Megatron had requested him for.  
When he arrived he saw that Knockout and starscream were already there and standing around a hologram displaying the image of earth and it's continents.

"We must lock-on to the remaing Autobot's coordinates and capture them. Less we lose them either way they will not survive." Megatron said in a cold and unforgiving tone almost like he didn't care to save the Autobots'.

"Lord Megatron I have to add, what use are they to us?" Knockout asked leaning against a wall to show off his new coat of finish.

"I have no use for them, but only to hold them to their demise. To our own reasons. And do not question me again!" After recieving Megatron's order, Knockout slumped a little lower to the ground.

"Soundwave have you located any of the Autobot's yet?" Megatron turned toward the new Decepticon that had entered the room not two minutes ago. Soundwave gave a quick but small nod.

"Good. Which is it then?" Soundwave then showed an image of Smokescreen drving through the groundbridge into a desserted parking lot in New york.

"We must move quickly. Knockout!" Knockout turned toward Megatron letting him know he was ready for what he was mostly likely going to tell him. "See to it that Smokescreen is caught and brought back here. Hurt him if you have to but do not kill him."

"As you wish my lord." Knockout bowed and left for a team of Vehicons to go after Smokescreen.

**Back to Optimus and Wheeljack**

It was night time, all the fires on the buildings had dulled away and the only light that could be seen was a small controled fire in the middle of where Wheeljack and Optimus sat.

It had been a few cycles since Optimus had last talked or even woke up for that matter. He was in a restless recharge unable to fall into a well-based recharge. Wheeljack was unable to help him. Though he wanted to.

**Wheeljack's POV**

_I feel so bad for Prime, he has gone through so much in the past few days. Barely getting any recharge just to find all of the Omega Keys and losing them to Starscream. But at least he got them back. For a short amount of time. Why did Ratchet have to hurt him like that._

_I should check on him, just to make sure he's doing okay. _As I walk over towards Prime I see he is laying in a small puddle of his own spilled energon, but he is still in recharge and he is trembling. I walked over towards him and layed a comforting servo on his shoulder. He stopped shaking slightly. "Prime. You 'right?" I shook him slightly and he turned over. For the first time in my life cycle I was finely feeling something very alien to me...I was scared for Prime. His optics weren't leaking but they were laced over with blackish blue energon. "Prime! What's happening to you!?" I tried to get him to wake up but he kept shaking and his optics kept getting darker.

_I didn't know what to do. He was dying right in front of me and I couldn't do anything about it. He was shaking very rapidly, his optics were almost black and he started to purge everywhere. On top of all of that the steele rod that was still impaling him moved deeper and caused more energon to come out. I felt helpless._

I then remembered the morphine sedative I found in a pile of rubble when I was scavenging through the base earlier. I immediately layed the trembling Prime back on the ground careful not to injure him further. I ran over to where I was recharging and got the sedative. When I got back he wasn't shaking nor were his optics black they were the bright azure optics we are supposed to normally have.

"Prime? You okay?" It was almost like I was repeating my self to a mindless beast. "Yes Wheeljack. But I'm still in a great deal of pain. Why do you ask?" When he answered me I thought to myself. _You just had a spark attack and now it's like it never happened to you and your asking why. _"No reason, just checking on you." I was so confused by this point. When I looked into his optics all I saw was sadness and restlessness. "Why don't you get some recharge so tomorrow we can see if I can remove that steele rod in your mid-section." I put the morphine next to were I was about to lay. "Agreed. You need some yourself, it looks as if you saw a bot having a spark attack." He rolled over and fell into recharge.

_It LOOKS as if I saw a bot having a spark attack? More like I DID see a bot having a spark attack Optimus. This time if he does have another spark attack I will be ready. Now to get some needed rest._

I was just about to lay down and get some recharge when I heard off in a distance a helicopter. "Arachnid." I pulled my blasters' out and ran in front of the sleeping Prime. I need to wake him up. "Prime we're under attack!" I shook him to get him up. He did. "Who is attacking us Wheeljack?" He yet again tried to sit up and still couldn't, but he was able to prop himself up on his elbows. "Archnid." I targeted the spider bot willing to give up my life to save Prime.

_I wasn't about to let Prime die. This time I fight back to help him. No matter the cost._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5  
**_**The hunt begins**

As the groundbridge disappeared, never again to be up in a very long time Smokescreen transformed in the abandoned parking lot and surveyed the area to which he was transported. He had one main objective: Get back to Jasper, if he was even still in the same designated area.

He started walking forward toward nothingness. The place was full of tumbling bush-like things, and dust. He wasn't even sure if the other Autobot's survived or if Prime was alive for that matter. "Looks like I'm on my own for now; huh Smokescreen."

The parking lot was lonely and barren, but at least it was safe. For now.

The sky had a bright orange color to it, almost like the sun was dying away for the next morning. Smokescreen trudged along the wild grass covered lot in search for somewhere to get some powerdown.

He came up to a half eroded building in the middle of the parking lot and fell to his knees, feeling hopeless. "If only I had ran back into the groundbridge I could help Prime. But no I had to be a dumb aft and stay here feeling like I could've done something but I didn't."

The saying 'Mechs don't cry' doesn't even matter anymore. The tears just came steadily down his face plates and fell to the ground. He didn't know what to do. He didn't have anyone. "Why Primus? Why is this happening?" He leaned up against the wall and fell into a restless powerdown.

**(In Smokescreens dream)**

It was dark...

Really dark...

Energon was spread everywhere, and a lifeless Autobot lay just in that spilled energon.

Smokescreen was at the ruins of the Autobot base, and at his peds was the lifeless body of Wheeljack. But where was Prime?

As Smokescreen walked foward he saw the Decepticon Warship hover just above the ruins and immediately ducked into cover. He looked around, wondering, thinking; how did I get here?

Just a few meters from him he heard something sparking, as if reaching for help. What-no WHO was that?

Smokescreen looked closer, it was Optimus.

**(End dream)**

He awoke with a start, jumping to his peds, blasters at the ready and screaming 'HIS' name "OPTIMUS!" Frantically looking around, Smokescreen was shocked. "Ah, just a nightmare. There is still no one out here but me." He put his blasters away and laid back down. But a familier noise came to him and 100 meters from him a bright green orb appeared. Smokescreen immediately ducked behind where he was laying and waited for whoever was going to walk out.

At that moment eight vehicons, three insecticons, and the crazy doctor himself stepped out of the groundbridge. "Any sign of that little annoyance?" Knockout asked looking around the desserted parking lot."Ugh if we don't find him soon this polluted air will erode my transisters!." The group walked on, looking for Smokescreen, or any sign that he had been here recently.

"Great. Now what?" Smokescreen whispered to himself watching as they made their way closer. "Maybe I could use my phase shifter, but they would still see me." He decided to just wait it out see if they lose intrest and leave. But knowing his luck they wouldn't, and he would get caught.

"Sir! We've found something!" Knockout made his way to the area to where the Vehicon was pointing and threw a big devilish smile on his faceplates. "It looks like our prey doesn't know how to keep it together." Knockout placed a digit in the small puddle of the lubricant and tasted it. "Mm, there fresh. He's still here. Keep searching we are bound to find him here.

"Scrap!" Screw keeping a low profile. Smokescreen got his blasters out and jumped out of his cover and fired. The shots missed and hit no one. But he ran towards two unprepared Vehicons and shot them in the back. Smokescreen activated his phase shifter to dodge incoming bullets from the insceticons. "Ugh, subdue him!" Knockout spat and pulled his spear out and started firing at Smokescreen.

"Ha! You'll have to do better than that!" Smokescreen loved to taunt them and piss the 'Cons off, but today was just not his day. Something was wrong with the shifter. It phased out. "No,no,no,no turn on you piece of scrap!." He yelped in pain when one of the blasts hit him clean on the side. Immediately he ran behind his cover getting hit three more times in the same wound making it bleed beautifully.

"Come out and play Smokescreen, I was just starting to enjoy it." Knockout mused Smokescreen knowing that the pulse from his spear worked on the phase shifter, and he was now vulnerable.

Behind the wall Smokescreen stemed his wound, but it had bled enough to dizzy him. "What do you want 'Con?" The tone in Smokescreen's voice was a bit fearful and Knockout caught onto that immediately. "Nothing really, Megatron requests that you are peacefully welcomed aboard the Nemisis." Knockout once again smirked evily. Knockout slowly and silently made his way to Smokescreen.

"Yeah like I'm going to let THAT happen!" Smokescreen stood and turned, and almost immediately he was stabbed with the prod. He let out a scream of agony and slumped over on the foreign object intrudding in his abdomen and blacked out. "Oh believe me it WILL happen." Knockout purred into Smokescreen's audio receptors.

:...Lord Megatron...:

:...Yes Knockout. I am in need of good news...:

:...Mission accomplished. We have Smokescreen and in need of a spacebridge; back to Darkmount...:

And with that, a green orb appeared in front of knockout and his remaining troops. "Pick him up, and lets move." Knockout entered and the rest of the insecticons picked Smokescreens limp body up and slung him over they're backs, and entered.

**Back with Optimus and Wheeljack**

"What...if it's...Agent Fowler..?" It was almost daylight and incomeing really fast was an unknown energy signal. "Can't be, if it was fleshy he would've send some type of message." Wheeljack looked over towards Prime, who at the moment was coughing up energon. It was backing up on him. Bad. "Stay low, I'll scout ahead and see if its' him or not." Wheeljack moved a large piece of broken wall around the Prime. _He needs some kind of protection, just in case I don't make it out alive. _With that Wheeljack transformed and sped off to the helicopter.

As he drew closer he was starting to get fired on and right then he knew it was Arachnid, but she looked different. He stopped and transformed and pulled his katana's out and shielded multiple blasts that were aimed at his helm. "How'd you get free bug!?" She transformed and landed and saw that it wasn't her, but something else. She looked...like an...Insecticon. Wheeljacks' optics widened in shock. She had red eyes instead of purple, two extra arms, inscet wings, and she had a mouth full of sharp denta that had a smug evil look plastered on them. "Wheeljack, the explosive device lover. It's a pleasure." She moved dangerously close to him, so close she could probably kicked him in the throat. "Likewise. Now, what do you want 'Con?" He glared at her with hate and anger filled optics raising his one Katana to her chest, where her corrupted evil spark lay. "Nothing really, just come by to pay my respects to the weak so-called-leader Optimus Prime." She smiled evily. "Yeah, not going to happen freak face." With that Wheeljack lunged at Arachnid and tackled her to the ground; rolling helm over helm. When they stopped before Wheeljack could get his footing, Arachnid knocked him upside the helm and sent him flying to the hard ground.

"Ha. Your missing something Con." He held up one of her spider legs and threw it at her. Now she's pissed. "I'll have your head for that!" She transformed into her second insecticon alt mode and flew into the sky. She came down in a dive bomb ontop of Wheeljack sinking her sharp teeth into his shoulder and snapped it off. "Aaaaahhhh!" Wheeljack fell to his knees and held his missing limbs spot where it's supposed to be. "You taste bitter, with a hint of sweetness if you believe." She licked the energon off her face. "I'LL KILL YOU!" He pushed aside the pain and brought his Katana out and tried fighting. He managed to cut another spider leg off, but it wasn't enough to weaken her.

He found himself on the ground again but this time he was on all threes'. Arachnid picked her cut off spider leg and jammed it in the back of his knee servo which caused the most beautiful screams to hit her audio receptors. The ground at which Wheeljack had been laying on was now stained in blue.

**Wheeljack's POV**

_I am so damn weak! No...I have to fight! _"For Optimus!"I reached back with my remaining servo and yanked the offending appendage out and rammed it straight into her stomach. She faltered and stepped back. She fell to her knees. I stood, Katana raised, ready to bring the kill blow down on her. My hand came down.

I couldn't register anything, except for blinding pain. Her optics were black and her helm lay five feet from her limp body. Energon was squirting everywhere, even stainging my white gleaming armor blue.

Then, nothing.

**Sorry for updating so late. There is a poll up about this next chapter go vote pretty please!:)**


End file.
